


(Fanart) Cosmic Kirk

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Kirk in a graphic novel cover style





	(Fanart) Cosmic Kirk

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Cosmic Spock" (of course).  
> This image was supposed to be a parody of a specific artist’s style, but just ended up being an exaggeration of my own…
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
